


Your type

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, but tsugu has a good moment, i dont know how to tag this, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: "Tell me which version of me is your ideal type and I promise to always be the way you want, so that you mold me your way and don't stop paying attention to me, Tsugumi..."
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 42





	Your type

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for months and i needed to take it out of my mind. Im a bit embarresed so im sorry for this
> 
> english is not my first lenguage so i apprecite if you tell me about any grammar mistake!

When Tsugumi opened her eyes it was a bit dark, she couldn't say exactly where she was but it looked like a big closet, she was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room and despite not being tied anywhere, something didn't let her stand up.

"Ah, Tsugumi-san, I was waiting for you"

A voice called from somewhere.

"Sayo-san! Where are you? I can't see you anywhere ... "

Suddenly a light ( _was that a reflector?_ ) illuminated a Sayo Hikawa who was standing in front of her, with her arms crossed and that look so determined that it told Tsugumi that her girlfriend was planning something.

"I'm glad you're here, it means that Aoba-san did her part of the plan perfectly to bring you here to your surprise."

 _"Moca-chan ...? I don't remember seeing her today”_ she thought. Actually, she was not even sure how she had gotten there in the first place, her last memories were of her and Sayo closing the coffee but nothing about how she was in this strange room.

"Wait, did you say surprise?"

"Of course, I have planned this for a couple of weeks but I wasn't sure how to go about it, now as you can tell I found the perfect way, I really want you to enjoy this"

Tsugumi did not know how to feel, a part of her was already above the clouds at the thought of a surprise from Sayo, but her girlfriend is not that mysterious for that kind of thing, even sometimes she is a little clumsy for it but her effort is never looked down upon.

"I need your attention to be just for me" Sayo was suddenly in front of her kneeling on one leg as she took her hand, leaving a small kiss on her knuckles that caused her heart to skip a little. _That was a bit new_.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the Sayo in front of her was wearing a dress that she hadn't seen for years, the blue one with bare shoulders that Roselia had used to play _Determination Symphony_ for the first time _,_ secretly it was Tsugumi's favorite but now that they had not use it in years, the dress was even more hypnotizing worn by Sayo, whose figure had become more delicate and beautiful with the passage of time.

"I remember once you told me that it was a shame that we no longer wore this dress so often in our presentations ... Do you like it?"

“Su-sure, I like it! Is very pretty…"

"And do you like how it looks on me?"

Tsugumi now wasn't sure what she was asking exactly.

"Well... yes? I think it suits you pretty well" she answered sincerely but still doubtful. Suddenly Sayo was no longer in front of her but at her side, in a completely different outfit.

_“Wasn't that her character's costume in that online video game…? How did she change so fast? "_

Tsugumi could never forget what Sayo's NFO avatar outfit looked like, not after watching her play for hours, but in real life it was… _different._ She looked like a knight, but better because it was Sayo, she looked taller and more powerful with it and Tsugumi didn't usually think about that but if her girlfriend lifted her up like a princess in that suit she wouldn't object at all.

"It seems that this is more to your liking ..." Sayo said with a serious look, her hand went through Tsugumi's hair and smiled, the poor barista was not really sure what was happening but it was not that easy to assimilate and with Sayo making those kinds of looks was even more difficult to think.

“It’s … It’s not that I like one more than the other, it looks amazing, Sayo-san!” Her tongue wasn't helping and she was sure her face was starting to turn red from nerves and attention. She barely blinked when Sayo in another suit appeared, her uniform from her high school years.

"I am not denying fantasies ... But isn't it a bit strange?" Sayo's gaze turned playful as she knelt down in front of Tsugumi "But I'm nobody to judge you, I just want to please you"

Poor Tsugumi was sure she looked like a tomato now, she had no idea why exactly Hanasakigawa's uniform still fit Sayo so well but it took her back to her teenage years when seeing Sayo in that uniform had become everyday.

"Is there something you like better?" the whispered voice gave her chills and she wasn't sure what to answer "I want to be the version of me you like the most, just ask and I'll be whatever you want, Tsugumi"

Her name without the honorifics was really something and Sayo's words were stuck in her head, she didn't know why or how but she was beginning to enjoy all the attention. Suddenly the costumes began to change just by blinking; Roselia's purple military outfit, her casual clothes with her apron from when she helped her during busy afternoons at Hazawa Coffee , her green outfit that wore a crown on her head and even that old sports uniform.

Suddenly Sayo appeared in a suit, well, almost a suit, but the skirt did not overshadow the top where the jacket and vest highlighted her shoulders and waist. Tsugumi recalled that suit perfectly because Sayo looked _extremely_ well in it, her girlfriend suddenly walked over to her and without much effort gently pulled her hand to lift her chair and catch her by the waist, holding her close and safe in her arms.

"Sa-Sayo-san ...?" her girlfriend said nothing, with one hand she began to caress her arms and shoulders until her hand rested on her neck and brought her closer, leaving her ear close to her lips causing Tsugumi to shudder.

"Tell me which version of me is your ideal type and I promise to always be the way you want, so that you mold me your way and don't stop paying attention to me, Tsugumi ..."

The barista let out a sigh and took in her hands Sayo‘s cheeks, the proud smile of Sayo was just bigger. Tsugumi suddenly felt as if she was being shaken but her girlfriend seemed not to feel the movement.

"... mi-san ..."

"Di-Did you say something ...?"

"... gumi-san ..."

"I am not understanding you..."

"Tsugumi!" a scream suddenly stunned her and the scene in front of her changed completely. She was lying on her bed, her pajamas and her hair in a mess and her heart beating fast, in front of her was Sayo, with her hair being a mess, her blue pajamas still on her and her toothbrush inside her mouth. She was confused and a little worried.

"Sayo-san! What ha-happened?"

"I'm not really sure, you started to mumble in your sleep and for a moment I thought you were having a bad dream"

"I wouldn't say that exactly..." Tsugumi whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"No-nothing! Eh... thank you Sayo-san” her girlfriend smiled kindly and placed a kiss on her forehead and then returned to the bathroom, Tsugumi gently slapped her cheeks, everything was just a dream and nothing was real, she thought that it had been years since she had dreamed of Sayo, she wasn't going to complain, the dream was… interesting.

"Sa-Sayo-san…" Tsugumi called.

"Yes?" 

"What do you think about wearing a suit….?"

**Author's Note:**

> this may or not may be a way to tell you wich are my favorites sayo's clothes 
> 
> im still sorry for this
> 
> find me on twt like @hika_tsugu!


End file.
